Mi Pequeña Razón de Vivir
by amopCC2018
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la muerte deshace a un matrimonio lleno de amor? ¿Un matrimonio que quería a un pequeño miembro en su vida? Mpreg.


**Hola! Yo otra vez y bueno con una historia algo triste, no sé porque escribo estas cosas tristes xD  
** **Quiero agradecerle a mi hermosa chica y a la cual amo mucho: Angie, por revisar mi historia y darle el visto bueno! gracias infinitas por tu ayuda! Ahora si los dejo leer, espero la disfruten :D**

Eran una pareja que llevaban 7 años de conocerse y 6 años de casados, se los veía muy enamorados como el primer día, es como si vieras al amor puro andando. Claro tenían sus discusiones pero sabían dialogar y al terminar el diálogo pasaban a la muy sexy, calurosa y lubricada reconciliación.

Ellos ya no quieren ser solo dos, quieren tener a un pequeño tercer integrante para que se sientan llenos y plenos en la maravillosa vida que llevan.

Blaine Anderson, un reconocido y exitoso cantante de cabello negro ruloso, ojos color avellana con ligeros toques verdosos que cautivaban a todas y todos sus fans, su piel se veía como si tuviera un bronceado perfecto; para muchas y muchos era el hombre perfecto. Tenía una personalidad única, era muy humilde en todo lo que hacía, siempre se preocupaba por darles lo mejor a sus fans.

El estaba perdidamente enamorado de su único amigo, novio, prometido y esposo Kurt Hummel, un flamante diseñador de ropa, sus diseños son íconos de la moda ha tenido mucho éxito en su profesión y obviamente tiene su propia empresa. Tiene un cabello sedosamente castaño siempre bien peinado, su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana y suave como la de un oso de peluche, sus ojos son de los colores que tiene el mar, cambian depende del estado de ánimo que tenga, son los más hermosos del mundo esto según a palabras de su esposo. Al igual que el exitoso cantante tiene una personalidad sumamente carismática, aparte de ser muy famoso era humilde y sencillo. Siempre trataba de tener alguna comunicación con sus fans y ayudaba en lo que podía a los que trabajan para él, siempre sus trabajadores estaban contentos y hacían un trabajo excelente gracias a que Kurt los apapachaba.

Un día Kurt iba caminando y platicando con su mejor amiga Mercedes.

-Oye, si vas a empezar a pensar en tu esposo al menos dime para no parecer que le hablo a la pared.

Me dijo Mercedes con un tono que no tenía molestia, yo solo le sonreí en forma de disculpa – lo siento, pero estoy extrañándolo como loco, han pasado 2 semanas que no estoy con él debido a su gira y no puedo evitar pensar en él, además vamos a seguir intentando tener un bebé- esto último lo dijo suspirando felizmente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mercedes soltó tremenda carcajada y tapándose los oídos–Jajajajaja, ¡Kurt Hummel! Llevamos muchos años de amistad y aún quiero seguir sin saber que se dan cariño como conejos y más ahora que buscan un bebé, pero me alegra eso, ¡ya quiero ser tía!

Llegamos a mi casa y ella se fue a preparar el desayuno en lo que yo me iba a bañar (acababan de hacer ejercicio). Me estaba desvistiendo cuando suena mi celular, al mirar la pantalla tildante se me dibujó una sonrisa que podía partir mi cara en dos, sí, era mi esposo Blaine.

-Hola, amor – habló inmediatamente al contestarle la llamada.

-Hola cariño, ¿Ya estás por abordar el camión? Te extraño y quiero conmigo- le dije ya que él andaba de gira en Los Ángeles.

-Claro que sí, es la razón de mi llamada, ya estoy en camino, no puedo esperar más, quiero llegar a abrazarte, besarte y darte ese bebé que quieres –lo último me lo dijo con una voz ronca y llena de deseo.

-¡Blaine! No puedes decir esas cosas por teléfono, pero también quiero lo mismo, me marcas cuando ya estés en Nueva York.

-Jajajaja ¿Dónde ha quedado mi bebé pingüino? Yo te marco amor no te preocupes, nos vemos en unas dos horas.

-Se perdió cuando anduve contigo ajajajaja, está bien cariño, cuídate y nos vemos al rato.

-Jajajaja, te amo demasiado mi precioso esposo, bye.

-Yo te amo más mi amor.

Le respondí y colgué, tenía que esperar solo dos horas para tenerlo a mi lado nuevamente y formar esa familia que tanto queremos.

Kurt nunca se le pasó por su mente que esa llamada iba a ser el último contacto con su esposo.

Pasaron 3 horas y estaba preocupado, Blaine me había dicho que llegaba en dos horas, tal vez había tránsito… sí eso debe de ser. En eso suena mi celular, corrí para contestarlo igual y era él diciéndome el porqué de su retraso, miro la pantalla y es número desconocido fruncí el ceño y contesté.

-Buenos Días, ¿Hablo con el esposo de Blaine Anderson?

-Sí, él habla – mi corazón latía alocadamente.

-Lamentamos informarle que en el camión donde venía su esposo tuvo un accidente y hubo 5 muertos entre ellos su marido, le pedimos que venga a recoger sus pertenencias y mi más sentido pésame.

Como pude le respondí y le dije que pronto estaría ahí, sentí mi cuerpo tembloroso, mi vista se vio nublada por las lágrimas que estaban por salir como cascadas, Mercedes en ese momento entró a mi habitación y me dijo que qué había ocurrido, le dije que mi Blaine había muerto que me acompañara a recoger las pertenencias de Blaine, reconocer el cuerpo y llamar a todos. 

Al llegar al lugar me pasaron para identificar el cuerpo y en efecto era él, no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para hacer todo un trámite para que me entregaran sus pertenencias y el cuerpo lo mandaran a una funeraria para después enterrarlo. Le dije a Mercedes que si ya había llamado a todos nuestros amigos y me dijo que sí que nos esperaban ya en la casa. 

Íbamos en el automóvil, a medio camino no pude más y me eché a llorar, Mercedes se orilló y me abrazó. Me habían quitado al amor de mi vida, mi fortaleza en pocas palabras me quitaron a mi todo. Íbamos a empezar a formar una familia y ahora… ahora solo quedo yo y su recuerdo. 

Sentía coraje con la vida, porqué me arrebató al hombre que más amaba, porqué quitarle la vida al ser humano más amable, humilde y feliz de esta vida era único y me lo habían quitado de la peor manera. 

Mercedes también estaba llorando, tenía una amistad con Blaine inigualable. Después de que me tranquilicé un poco, ella me dijo que todo va a estar bien y arrancó el automóvil para encontrarnos con nuestros familiares y amigos.

-¿Ya estás listo amor? Tenemos que apurarnos para que nos rinda el día.

-¡Ya estoy listo papi! Solo falta que me peines, pero no me pongas mucho gel, recuerda que no te gustaba cuando se lo ponía mi papi Blaine - me dijo mi hermoso niño de 6 años.

Yo me sentía muy mal, tenía mareos y vómito yo pensé que era porque me ponía enfermo de que ya no tuviera a mi esposo y los mareos eran porque yo me la pasaba llorando día y noche, no dormía bien, no probaba casi bocado estuve así durante un mes y Mercedes me llevó al doctor ya que me veía muy mal. Ahí fue cuando me dijeron que yo esperaba un bebé.

Tenía una razón para seguir viviendo, para seguir sonriendo cada día, para seguir adelante como mi hermoso Blaine quería y eso era el hijo del que sería siempre el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela.

Blaine Alfredo, mi hermoso hijo de 6 años, idéntico a su padre, cabello negro ruloso, ojos color avellana, tenía las mismas facciones que Blaine, su piel era como la mía blanca como la porcelana. Tenía por hijo a un mini Blaine como tanto quería. A su corta edad era muy inteligente, yo le enseñaba fotos de su papá para que supiera lo maravilloso que era.

-Si mi niño, te dejaré tus rulos libres.

-Está bien, ¡pero apúrate porque quiero ir a contarle a papá como me ha ido en mi escuela!

-Ya acabé hermoso ahora sí vámonos.

Cada 22 y día de tu cumpleaños venimos a verte, así han sido estos últimos 6 años, te sigo extrañando como un maldito loco, extraño todo de ti, hay días en que me gana la tristeza pero nuestro hijo me reanima porque de alguna manera se que te reflejas en él y es cuando siento que estás conmigo y no te has ido. Listo papi, ya le conté todo a papá Blaine ahora vámonos a desayunar con mis abuelitos Burt y Carole.

-Deja me despido de tu papá, mientras vete subiendo al automóvil.

-¡Si papi! Nos vemos papá Blaine, te amo. A ti también te amo papá Kurt - me lo dijo abrazándome.

-Tu papá Blaine te ama mucho y yo igual mi príncipe, anda vete al auto.

-Ya escuchaste a tu mini copia, dice que cuando crezca quiere ser como tú, siempre me lo dice ya que hiciste feliz a la gente y que fuiste un gran hombre y tiene razón lo fuiste. Te amo amor mío, nunca te voy a olvidar esposo mío y jamás olvidaré nuestra última conversación:

*Jajajaja, te amo demasiado mi precioso esposo, bye.

*Yo te amo más mi amor.

Acaricié la lápida, me lavanté y me fui al auto para irme con mi pequeño hombrecito.

 **FIN**

 **Hey! Espero les haya gustado, esta historia fue para una tarea que me dejaron en la universidad, obviamente fueron modificados los nombres y le añadí algunas partes. Déjenme saber si les gustó :D**


End file.
